dragonboosterfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1: The Choosing, Part 1
The Choosing, Part 1 is the first episode of the first season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on October 23, 2004. It was later aired in Canada on October 26, 2004 and in Australia on February 24, 2005. Plot Summary The episode starts with Word Paynn talking to Moordryd, describing the history of Dragon City and what was the Dragon-Human War that the Ancient Dragon Booster helped stop. Aware of Connor Penn having bred a new gold draconium dragon, he asks his son to disguise himself as an Elite Class racer and attend the auditions being held to find a new rider for this dragon, and steal the new dragon of legend. Interactions between Artha Penn and Beau are now shown, with Artha playing a vid game with Parmon Sean. While Parmon thinks Artha would make a great racer, Artha wants nothing to do with it all and prefers to stick with their original idea of designing a new vid game, despite his father’s encouragements. Artha and Moordryd have a run in, and the two are introduced. Connor introduces Beau to the racers being interviewed, showing them how he is of gold draconium by being able to mag any and all gear types of any level. Connor then spots Moordryd and sends him away. At this point, Connor gives Artha the gold amulet and tells him how he came to obtain it, along with the stories the old Priests told him about a new forthcoming Dragon-Human War. Artha is instructed to give this amulet to whoever Beau chooses as a rider and keep it safe in the meantime. As all the riders are being maged off by Beau, Kitt Wonn makes an appearance and introduces herself to the audience. Despite being so confident, she is maged off Beau as well and crashes into Artha; that’s when people being to suggest Artha should try out. As he attempts to get onto Beau, Beau spots Lance eating a chocolate bar and moves towards him, knocking Artha onto the floor. Everyone mistakes this for Beau not choosing him, laughing and Artha ends up storming off. Moordryd breaks into Penn Stables, attempting to steal Beau, and battles with Connor Penn, with Connor winning this encounter. Moordryd returns later that night with his crew, setting off a bomb in a major section of the stables which goes off while Artha’s outside investigating strange noises coming from the stables. Beau is then trapped with Green Trapping gear and Black Control gear. Inside the house, Artha finds Lance but much of the place is falling down, making an escape hard for them. Hearing the children’s call for help, Beau breaks free of the gear and mag blasts the Dragon Eye crew while Artha pushes his little brother through a small air vent to escape. As he leaves, Artha resides with the idea of possibly dying in the burning building now, just as Beau breaks into the room. As Artha climbs onto Beau, the gold star appears on his head; he has chosen a new Dragon Booster. Breaking out of the house, the two meet up with Lance and take off. Working together, Beau and Artha gain the strength to jump a large ledge onto another building, thus taking the 3 of them safety. Hiding now in Squire’s End, Parmon joins the trio and reveals that he couldn’t find Connor; only his half-burnt old racing jacket. Artha then plans to begin street racing in order to provide an income for themselves, and Beau reveals he can disguise himself by changing colour to red and blue. A short montage shows the adventures that are yet to come on the series. Important Events *Basic history of the Dragon-Human War is explained. *Introduced to Connor, Artha and Lance Penn, Beau, Parmon Sean, Cyrano, Word and Moordryd Paynn, Decepshun, the Dragon Eye Crew, Kitt Wonn and Wyldfyr. *Connor Penn goes missing and Penn Stables is destroyed. Gallery Beau_chooses.png|Artha's reaction as Beau chooses him to be the Dragon Booster. Beau_chooses2.png|Light shining from the burning stables as Beau chooses Artha. Beau-artha_first-together.png|Artha and Beau first shown together. First_release.png|The first time Artha releases Beau's power as they escape from the Dragon Eye crew. vlcsnap-2014-11-01-12h41m29s233.png|The first appearance of the Dragon Booster amulet. Video Category:Episodes Category:The Choosing Part 1